It is sometimes desirable to mate a plurality of multi-pin electrical wiring connectors with respective receptacles located close to one another on a junction block or other electrical component. In such situations, it is known to first insert the connectors into a bracket which holds the connectors in the proper relative positions to match the layout of the receptacles on the junction block. The bracket is then secured to the junction block to simultaneously mate each of the connectors with its respective receptacle. In effect, insertion of the connectors into the bracket combines the assembly into one large connector which is then secured to the junction block in a single operation.
It is also known to make the cavities of the bracket which receive the connectors slightly oversized, so that the connectors are held loosely therein and may move in a plane perpendicular to the direction of insertion into their mating receptacles. This floating retention of the connectors within the cavities allows the connectors to self-align with their respective receptacles as the bracket is secured to the junction block, thus allowing the connectors to simultaneously mate with their receptacles in spite of dimensional variations in the parts which may occur as a result of manufacturing tolerances.
In the past, the floating engagement between the connectors and bracket has made it possible for the connectors to be forced rearwardly out of their proper positions within their cavities. It is also possible for the connectors to tilt or rotate somewhat within their receptacles so that they will not properly engage their mating connectors when the bracket is fastened to the junction block. The connectors may become misaligned as they contact the receptacles when the bracket is inserted into connection with the junction block, or due to pulling on the wire harnesses during handling of the assembly prior to connection to the junction block.
It is also known to secure a wire shield to the bracket after the connectors are inserted into the cavities to protect the wires extending from the connectors against chaffing and other undesirable contact. The wire shield also aids in directing the wires toward one end of the bracket where they are gathered together into a bundle.